Zyanya means forever
by Music of MoonWolf1
Summary: Maria lives her life. From the age of five to the age of sixteen. during that time, she visits Roderich and Elizaveta. She learns about the piano and thinks about her mother, Antonio, and Elizaveta.
1. Zyanya Azteca

_So this is a sad story. I know you'll cry at the end. Or you'll be close to crying. Either one works. So, to summerize. This is a short story about a young Mexico, Aztec Empire and Spain. It won't end happy. This is in the last days of Aztec Empire's life. Enjoy and don't cry on your computer._

A little girl stood under a statue. It was the only protection from the rain. Everything else had been destroyed. "How did this happen? I thought we had pleased the God Man?" She wondered aloud. The pale man stood behind her as she laid a small flower by the statue. He took her arm. She started to cry out for her mother.

It had been a week since she arrived at this strange new place. All the people were dressed like decorations. She had lost her long hair. The man had her hair cut. She didn't like the short hair. It annoyed her when her hair would brush her neck. She hated the dresses he made her wear. They took away her agility.

The man was called Antonio. He gave her the name Alejandra or Maria for short. She hated it, it was not her real name. The name the priests and her mother gave her. This was not it. Her real name was Quetzalxochitl. Her mother said that it meant, precious flower or queen. She hated being called Alejandra so, she started to respond to Maria. There were times where Antonio would speak in Nahuatl or have a translator speak, in order to get Maria to reply. She refused to speak Spanish, knowing that it would hurt her people and that she needed to keep the memory of her mother alive.

They had left to visit one of Antonio's friends. His name was Roderich. He stood by a doorway with his wife, Elizaveta. They welcomed the two. Maria glanced at them, but she shrugged and followed her Guardian. Antonio and the other two enjoyed one another's company as Roderich began to play on his piano. Maria looked at Roderich playing the piano. "cuicatl!" Spain smiled, as he understood the word along with five other words. "She likes the music." He explained to a confused Elizaveta.

Roderich had learned about what the little girl wanted. He decided to teach her. Then when she left, Antonio could teach her the rest. She quickly learned a short and easy song and soon could play longer songs. Maria felt proud of her new talent. Although, they could not stay longer, Maria promised Roderich that she would learn and practice.

It had been years since, Maria saw Roderich and Elizaveta. She was excited to see them and to show them how much she had learned since her last visit. When she arrived, she could almost hear her heart break. Roderich stood alone, the was no Elizaveta by his side. She ran to him, allowing him to pull her into a tear filled hug. "I didn't have any time to protect her. I didn't know that someone had broken into our home."

Maria sat and listened to Roderich play the piano. Antonio had passed away a month before, leaving her brother, Lovino to watch other her. She whispered quietly a single name. This was what she called Elizaveta. To Maria, she was Zyanya. In Nahuatl, the name meant Always or Forever. The memory of her mother, Yaotl and that of Elizaveta would live forever within Roderich and Maria. No matter how much Maria had to live through, she knew that war was never the answer. Maria knew never to forget her mother. "Nantli, I will never forget you. Nor will I forget Zyanya. You are both my family."

They spent the night together. Maria had fallen asleep on the floor by the piano. Her dreams were filled with memories of her mother and of Elizaveta, who became a mother for her. Although, her life would be full of trial and torment, she always knew that her family would protect her and watch over her. She went from the carefree Aztec girl to a strong musical woman.

_I hope you liked it. Please review but don't be too harsh. _


	2. Musica y Maria

_After facing the deaths of her brother and a close friend, Maria sets out to know why she is even here. She ends up hurting herself during this and someone very close to her helps out. So basically I was writing this while listening to sad music. Enjoy! 3_

Another year without Antonio or Elizaveta. Another year of no music anywhere around the house. Another life taken from Maria's grasp. A year before, she visited Roderich. A year ago, Elizaveta was murdered in her sleep. _Anything, I would give anything to have her hold me again. The way she used to when I was upset._ She thought to herself as the carriage halted in front of a familiar home. Maria moved quickly inside. There, a man stood in front of her. "Hallo, Maria Reyes. I am a friend of the pianist that lived here." The man was pale with white hair and ruby-red eyes.

The time that past was quiet. Maria moved around more until she could find the large piano. It looked much older, as if no one took care of it in a while. "He passed away a few months back. But, he left something for you and Feliciano, an Italian." She looked behind her. "Is Lovino his older brother?" The man seemed surprised by her information. "Ja, how did you know?" Maria shrugged, "He takes care of me. He did for a year now."

The man, who introduced himself as Gilbert, decided to take Maria to see his younger brother. "You two will become close friends, I promise. Plus Feliciano lives with him." Maria nodded, still wondering about Feliciano and if he was any different from Lovino.

Two men were standing at two different entrances. One was blonde and stood at the doorway leading into the house and the other was in the kitchen. Gilbert smiled to Maria, "This is Ludwig, my younger brother. Ludwig, this is Maria Reyes, Antonio's daughter and Lovino's younger sister." Ludwig smiled slightly and faintly, "Hallo, Maria. Please come inside."

Maria somehow managed to find her way into a kitchen. Inside a brunette man was cooking. "Hola, I noticed the pasta. Do you work for Ludwig?" The man turned around, "Ciao Bella! And yes, I made the pasta and no, I live with him. When Gilbert told us that he would be arriving with someone important, I made sure to make the best pasta around! Oh, my name is Feliciano Vargas! What is your name, pretty lady?" Maria blushed slightly, "Oh, my name is Maria Reyes. I am Antonio's daughter." Feliciano smiled, "Lovino is your older brother, no?" She nodded, "Si, he is and you're his younger brother." "Yes, I am."

Maria and Feliciano entered a living room. Both carried plates of pasta for everyone. "Oh, Maria, let me help you with that." Ludwig stood up and took a plate. She smiled as everyone sat down to enjoy the beautifully cooked food. "How long was it since her death?" Maria looked up; she knew Ludwig was asking about her real birth mother. "I was five, so, ten years?" Ludwig nodded, "You were hurt by Elizaveta's death and Antonio's. But, Roderich's doesn't even faze you. Why?" Maria put her plate on a nearby coffee table. "He hurt me; he told me he was sick of me. So, I stopped talking to him. Lovino would communicate with him." A whispered 'oh' echoed in the silence.

Maria left when everyone fell asleep. She looked around in a stable nearby. A horse neighed loudly at her. She ran over. "Shh...I need you to stay quiet." The horse shook his mane. As if he was trying to speak to her. The name Thunderbird called out to Maria. She took the horse out and rode him back home.

Music, it was the only way she could know something. From Antonio's guitar playing to Roderich and Elizaveta's piano playing. Maria looked at all of the tomato fields and then at the empty house. She opened to door, "Lovino? Hermano?" No one answered. She mumbled about throwing tomatoes at him. Maria walked toward her room. She always thought about a nice apartment with a small balcony. But, instead, she still lived with her brother. She opened the door leading into her crowded room. She didn't have much but a guitar and a bed. She moved everything off of her bed and laid down, covering herself with a large blanket.

Somewhere in her dream world, she dreamed of her mother. The statue was gone, instead it was replaced by a large pyramid. Maria climbed the stairs. At the top, Yaotl stood tall and proud. She could see everything and everyone. Maria turned to see Antonio riding on a horse. He held up a sword to call war.


End file.
